


The Dream Within

by ninemoons42



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, First Time, Hand Jobs, Introspection, M/M, Mind Meld, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-19
Updated: 2011-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-20 13:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/pseuds/ninemoons42





	The Dream Within

  
title: The Dream Within  
author: [](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ninemoons42**](http://ninemoons42.dreamwidth.org/)  
word count: 1,115  
fandom: X-Men: First Class [movieverse]  
pairing: Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr  
rating: R  
notes: partly inspired by [this](http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ln1fhw94ik1qlp0vwo1_500.png) [art by picmemo] and [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FStEt_5gvwI) [video by PrettyMoonPuppet]. Stealing cars, drinking, first-time sex, the suits from the red room scene, partial mind-meld.  
Title and cut-text from "The Dream Within", performed by Lara Fabian.

  
Success. Finally. Another one.

In the morning Angel Salvadore, the girl with the insect-type wings, will be joining the group at the CIA facility.

Next to Erik, Charles breathes out, a little shakily; and then, he smiles at last. He’s sitting up straight, he’s grinning and his shoulders are shaking just a little – and then Charles is hurriedly putting down his glass, his full glass, and he’s laughing.

In his grey suit and the blue tie that matches his eyes, he is suddenly beautiful. The gaudy red lights of the “secluded” room are dim and distant compared to Charles, to the brilliant spark of his dream.

Nothing more than that, and yet Erik finds himself inexorably drawn in, a spiral towards the dream and its dreamer, as Charles slides off the bed and bounces onto his feet, holds his hand out to Erik. “Come, my friend – let’s celebrate!”

Gravity, gravity, and Erik gets up and takes the offered hand. “Here?”

“No, no,” Charles says with a strange little tilt of his head. “I was thinking about something a little, well, a little less conspicuous. And I certainly don’t want to drink a nice wine like that,” and he waves his hand in the direction of the wine bottle, untouched on the side table, “in a place like this.”

“Where do you have in mind?”

Charles merely smiles, and turns around and starts for the door.

When he loses his grasp on Charles’s hand, Erik feels a little bereft.

Ten minutes later he’s being thrown the keys to the government-issue sedan, and the agents who had accompanied them to the strip club are obediently shuffling off towards the nearest bus stop, and Charles is expertly opening the wine. There are glasses clinking in his pockets.

“Just drive,” Charles says, and Erik finds himself starting to grin back, and they’re off. The windows are down and the night winds are whistling around them. City lights in the rear-view mirror, and the wonderful silence of the desert looming up, taking them in.

They’re miles away from the city limits by the time Erik pulls over and parks.

Charles slides out of his seat and he’s pouring the wine, he’s handing Erik the other glass and he’s laughing with delight. “How so very peculiarly American that was,” and he hooks his thumb over his shoulder in the vague direction of the road back. “I’d never even been inside a strip club before.”

“I find that hard to believe,” Erik finds himself saying.

“I couldn’t enter one, not with Raven, and we were always running around together,” Charles explains. “I thought she’d think poorly of me, you see.” He touches his fingers to his temple, looks up into the night sky. His lips moving silently: _Good night, dearest. We’ll be returning soon._

Erik hears him, as plain as day, and he doesn’t even know what he’s saying when he says, “Is it safe for you? Out here?”

“What?”

“I’m assuming there’s not a soul around us for miles, Charles,” Erik says, “are we distant enough that you could _think freely_?”

“I – oh,” Charles says, and he shakes his head and looks pained. “No. Still not safe. You’re here, after all.”

Erik wants to go over and shake him, but instead he chuckles and says, “I might as well be not here, for all you’ve already claimed you know everything about me.”

He watches the realization dawn on Charles’s features.

Charles, for his part, tempers that smile to something older, something slightly bitter, before he takes a deep breath and says, “I hope that you will not think any less of me, for doing this.”

And then the world, or Charles’s thoughts, crash in on Erik, and he staggers and holds on to the open car door. He’s being borne down to the ground suddenly.

 _Peace Hope Coexistence  
We have arrived onto the scene through evolution; we would not be here without mutation and natural selection  
Raven, Moira, the children. Hank’s shyness Alex’s emotions Sean’s fear Darwin’s wandering  
Angel, a flyer, what kind of help does she need  
Erik erik erik. Too much running. Here you can stop  
A world of fear and a world of understanding  
Sometimes I wish I could save the world  
It’s all just a dream but I’ll die to see it come true  
Family friends these blasted CIA people_

When he comes back to himself, Erik is propped up against the backseat of the car, and Charles is refusing to meet his eyes. He gets a mumbled apology.

And Erik thinks of being right there in the middle of that storm of thoughts and emotions and he knows exactly what he has to do. Hand closing around Charles’s wrist, he’s pulling him out onto the side of the road and he glances up at the stars, and at their reflections in Charles’s eyes, before he’s pulling him close and their mouths are crashing together.

 _Erik!_

This time when he hears his name in Charles’s mind there is nothing else but him, and Charles is broadcasting _at_ him, the intended and only recipient. He can feel Charles beneath his hands, the fine suit and the wild heartbeat; he can feel himself, his hands gripping Charles’s arms hard enough to bruise, the needy sounds escaping his own throat.

And a strange twinning sensation; he can _feel_ Charles drinking him all in. Warmth and need and the desert growing colder; emotion and sensation washing through him and he doesn’t know which one of them is the source any more, and he doesn’t care. He wants Charles, now, and Charles is chanting _yes yes yes._

The next thing he knows they’re on the backseat again, and Charles is undoing his cufflinks and his buttons with shaking hands. Erik exerts his control over the car, closes all the doors and leaves one window open. There’s warmth enough inside, and he grips Charles’s hands in his own as they kiss, feels Charles hanging on.

The thoughts inside their heads. _Whatever you want whatever you want._

Erik falls into him knowingly, his eyes wide open even as Charles is arching up from the seat, his strong legs hooking around Erik’s waist. A dream, a beautiful dream, and he takes it for now, remembering what tomorrow could bring.

Charles’s mouth, his pale skin, his cock hot and hard between them, the sweat running into his dark hair, his shocking eyes. Understanding, and giving himself away freely for all that.

When Erik comes he’s wide-eyed and he’s kissing Charles roughly, and Charles is saying _Dream this little dream with me._

And he reaches a hand between them, and watches Charles shake himself apart, and dreams.  



End file.
